


Your Monster Misses You

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Creepy Fluff, Drabble, Multifandom Drabble 2019: Round Two, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: What’s been keeping you away? The dustbunnies under your bed don’t chat much. It’s been sooo lonely down here without you.





	Your Monster Misses You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wavewright62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/gifts).



I’ve missed you terribly, you know.

What’s been keeping you away? The dustbunnies under your bed don’t chat much. It’s been sooo lonely down here without you.

Aww, look at you! How you’ve grown! You aren’t a little boy anymore. Why, you’re almost as big as I am!

So big and soft and squeezable. So yummy. I could eat you alive, I swear!

No, no, not literally. I’m not that kind of monster. I meant figuratively.

C’mere, love, give me a kiss. Let’s have some fun. We’ve got all night.

Aww, what’s the matter? Why are you screaming for Mommy?


End file.
